


【授权翻译】The Card Cheat

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 刀具play, 幽默, 杀手au, 枪械play, 粗暴性爱, 肛交, 脏话, 骑乘, 鲜血
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: “他妈的我恨你。”“你已经说过了。而我也说过了，你根本不恨我。因为相互憎恶的人，是不会骑到对方的老二上，然后把他们干到不省人事。”“你从没看过Jerry Springer吗？”Dean和Cas是杀手，在老板的授意下一同工作。而他们的老板似乎有着不可告人的动机，想要强行让两个处于对立面的人、进入对方的生命里。





	【授权翻译】The Card Cheat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duckyboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyboos/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Card Cheat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547612) by [Duckyboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyboos/pseuds/Duckyboos). 



> Many thanks to Duckyboos for letting me translate this awesome story into Chinese!

“Uno.”

“他妈的狗娘养的！”Dean摔下了他手里剩余的牌，毫不顾忌自己看起来脾气有多坏，剑拔弩张地瞪着他的…… **不管** Cas是他的什么。他显然不是朋友也不是情人。同事——可能是。疯狂的混蛋——绝对是。

虽然在他们这行里，疯狂是件相对而言的事情。

另一个男人轻声笑起来，蓝色双眸在汽车旅馆蹩脚的灯光下闪烁着。“再来一回？”

“操你，Cas。”

Cas发出了细小的声音，歪着脑袋，视线来回扫视着Dean，明显考虑着那个实际上不是提议的提议。

“你 **是** 个美人，但我不把业务和享乐混到一起。”他向前倾身，收起了剩余的牌，把它们叠成一堆，然后扔在了两人之间的木桌上。

“你能再自以为是点吗？”

他挑起一边眉毛，“像你一样？‘我-是-个-该-死-的-尼-安-德-特-人-我-让-山-顶-洞-人-看-起-来-像-是-文-明-人’先生？”

“操你。”

“ **你** 已经说过了。 **我** 也已经说了不。”

他永远也赢不了这个混账。他们已经一起工作了该死的五个星期了——无论这是谁想出来的，真是个天才的想法；把两个可以用九十种方式杀死对方的人，一天12小时放在同一辆狭窄的车里——Dean是有多想把这个乱糟糟、长着一张税务会计脸、顶着一头愚蠢的事后头发的混蛋杀死，然后 **品尝** 这番滋味。

“我要出门。”他从椅子上抓起他的皮夹克，套在身上，低头盯着那个男人，看他是否有任何行动的迹象。

Cas看起来并不惊讶，虽然稍稍有点 **别的情绪** 。“别回来太晚，我们在等待Janne的指令。”

Dean翻了个白眼。就好像他不知道迄今为止他是怎么工作的一样。他只为这个芬兰黑手党老大工作了七年，被给予极大信任。顺便说一句，比他眼前这个自以为是的、躺在这破烂的皮革椅子上、像是主宰了这该死的世界一样的蠢货工作的时间要长。“是啊，我他妈的当然知道。”

他伸出手，握住门把手的时候，听到那人在说：“你知道的，比起出去喝个烂醉，了解一些当地文化，对你并没有什么坏处。”

“如果你他妈的能闭嘴，也不会对你有什么坏处。”回击一向不是他的强项。

一丝坏笑出现在Cas英俊的脸上。

畜生。

“喔哦，对于我拒绝你这件事，稍微有点心烦意乱？”

“哦，日你。”在Cas能够开口回答之前，他猛地关上了身后的门。很显然，这也是不成熟的。

***

当他回到他们共用的那个房间时，他意外的清醒，也没有和谁睡过。他去的那个地方是个粗糙得要死的摩托车酒吧，他通常会在那里花上几个小时，打打台球，钓个火辣的机车小妞。但出于某种原因，他今天没有那种感觉。

这也许和他老板打来的那个电话有关。

Cas从床上抬起头，靠在旅馆非常周到地提供给他们的两个枕头上，读着一本书。“嗯……通常你回来的时候看起来就像个死人，散发着女人身上的味道。虽然今晚不是。”他若有所思地盯着Dean，“你真的很想要，嗯？”

Dean脱掉了他的夹克，完全不在意它就这么被扔在了地板上。“不，我他妈的根本忍不了你。我又怎么可能想要干你？”

那不是在否认。Dean只是会选择他所接受的事实。

Cas把书页折了个角，合上了他的精装书，扔在了床头柜上。他漂亮的嘴唇上浮现起一丝微笑，就像是脑袋里形成了某个主意，然后把注意力转到了Dean身上。

紧接着，他跪在床上，手脚并用爬了过来，扭动的臀部，优美的曲线和动作，这一切都使Dean口干舌燥。这男人是个该死的杀人机器。如果他说，看着Cas从二十个人中间杀出一条血路，就好像他们一文不值，这一点也不性感得要命的话……迄今为止Dean一直拒绝着，因为这对他来说是个非常真实的风险，他可能会被一条鳄鱼吃掉。

Cas也许是这个星球上唯一一个能把他干掉的人，并且那只是…… **是啊** 。他的老二明显兴奋了起来。

“目前为止我们已经一起共事了足够久了，Dean，我知道你到底在想什么。”他的双膝跪在床的边缘处，Cas的脸距离Dean如此之近，在他看着他、欣赏着他英俊的面容时，几乎要变成斗鸡眼。但他没有办法让自己去在乎他看起来有多蠢，因为他可以感觉到Cas带着薄荷味呼吸喷在他的嘴唇上；他可以感觉到他加速的心跳声，向Dean述说着他同样有多渴望这个。

在不被察觉的情况下，他试着更靠近一些。但他每靠近一英寸，Cas就后退两英寸，直到Dean因为懊恼而低吼起来。Cas的表情终于绷不住，露出一个坏笑。

差不多就是这样了，Dean已经受够这猫鼠游戏的狗屎玩意儿了。他是个A到B的直肠子，没有任何耐心。Cas可以花上数天时间来进行监视；而Dean更倾向于在枪林弹雨中直接闯入。他知道他是个像建筑工人一样的粗人，也有堆起二十辆车的技巧，但他能得到结果。而现在，他唯一在乎的是，把那个得意洋洋的微笑从Castiel脸上撕下来；其他的任务暂时靠边。

Dean决定采取一种不同的战略。挑衅是一种优秀的策略并且——更重要的是——被证实有用的策略。唯一一次Cas容忍了Dean精心策划好的倒钩时，他拿起了他的枪。

“如果没有被爱上，就无计可施了，嗯？我明白了。那就是为什么你把业务和私事分开处理？”

Cas的喉咙中发出一阵低吼，那是某种警告。清醒的人可能会留意到的某种警告，但稳定性和合理性被高估了，因为 **疯狂** 是如此有趣。“除非你想让我掐断你的脖子，否则你就该赶紧他妈的闭嘴。”

Dean得意地笑了起来，性感而下流，充满了如此多的希望。任何比Cas脆弱的人，都会被降服在那双嘴唇性感曲线所持有的极大罪恶之下。

但Cas并不脆弱，那就是不同之处，会让他的胜利变得愈发甜美。

“我知道你也想要我，你这个混蛋。每当我出去操了别人，我都能看到你脸上写满的欲望。你那婴儿蓝眼睛里该死的纯粹的欲望。”

Cas一言不发，Dean知道他被他说中了。“你希望那是你，是不是，宝贝？我猜，你想象着那是你躺在我身下，让我把鸡巴塞进你那紧俏的屁股里，把你干到你没有办法去思考别的事情。”

Cas的眼睛紧盯着Dean的眼睛，如玻璃般锋利，就好像要把他的灵魂撕成碎片。“我唯一想过的事情，就是任务结束的那一天，我终于可以他妈的远离你。或者杀了你。”

“是吗？那你为什么不那么做呢Cas，嗯？你有上百次机会。难道是因为，如果你杀了我，你就会想我？”

在一次心跳的沉默之后，Cas向他扑了过来，两具身体暴力地冲撞着，抓着Dean衬衫的右手袖管把他拽向一侧，扭着、推着他的左侧肩膀，使得他尴尬地——并且痛苦地倒下了——四肢摊开仰躺在床上，他感觉轻微眩晕但基本获得了胜利。Cas分开膝盖跨坐在了他身上。

在Dean开口说话或者有任何动作之前，Cas攻向了他的嘴唇，凌乱而湿漉漉地亲吻着他，舌头深深推入他的口腔。同时他灵活的手指以Cas所被熟知的充满效率的方式解开了Dean的皮带扣和牛仔裤纽扣；不失优雅与灵巧，他从Dean腿上拽下了那些布料，把它们堆到他的靴子那里，然后他转向Dean的纽扣领，扯开那些纽扣，使衬衣向两边散开，暴露出Dean的身体，胸口剧烈地上下起伏着。

Cas终于向后退去，坐在他的后腿上，欣赏着自己的杰作。“是啊，我就会像希望自己脑袋上被开个洞一样想念你，Winchester。”

Dean向他投去一个专属于他的、帅到可以让人脱下裤子的微笑，然后用手肘撑起了自己的身体。看着Cas匆匆向后甩掉了印着雏菊图案的被子，脱下他的——Dean的——那件褪色的AC/DC T恤。而Dean **不能** ——不会——就这么放过这个机会，就算他马上要和他上床，可激怒Cas这件事，是与他的判断背道而驰的，还会使这迫在眉睫的老-二-跃-跃-欲-试的情况转入危险的境地。

“如果你没有在每次我出门的那几个小时里，坐在那里穿着我的T恤，犯着相思病，那你的争论才更有点说服力。”

“上帝，我他妈的恨你。”他脱下了他的牛仔裤和平角短裤。他的双脚在他们抵达这个城市的时候就光着了——不管这个城市的名字叫什么；荒无人烟，鸟不拉屎群岛——因为他说，在允许的情况下，他喜欢光着脚，来感受自然或者别的什么狗屁，实际情况多半要比这个更复杂。理论上光脚看起来比较酷，但事实上——当你住在不伦不类的、不-怎-么-上-档-次的汽车旅馆时，旅馆房间可能或者可能没有被恰当地打扫过，光着脚看起来就不那么酷了。

“你当然恨我，宝贝。”Dean露齿而笑，向Cas伸出了手。Cas爬回了床上，跨坐在他髋部。他的双手沿着Cas紧实的大腿肌肉向上滑去，抚过大理石般光滑的臀部曲线，欣赏着他硬挺充血的阴茎，顶端泛着湿润的闪光。

这个男人宛如尤物。这件事毫无疑问。

“想让我替你扩张吗，Cas？让你为我的鸡巴做好准备？我可不想伤到你。”

Cas向着手掌心吐了口唾沫，润滑着Dean的阴茎，“别自以为是了Winchester，你的老二可没有那么大。”

Dean轻笑起来，声音低沉。同时Cas摆好了位置，握住Dean的性器，在一次稍显不顺畅的动作中沉下了身体，那必然会带来疼痛——Dean稍稍感到疼痛，所以对Cas来说情况肯定更糟——然后试探性地摆动了下臀部，就像是在测试他们身体的容忍性，让他自己放松下来。至少是，在几乎干燥的状态下被钉在一根——不管Cas是怎么说的——比普通人要粗的鸡巴上时，可以达到的最放松的状态。

于是，在Dean回击的时候，他感到沾沾自喜。

“你虽然这么说，Cas，但你的眼睛，现在看起来就像快哭了一样。”

比起用语言来回击，Cas前倾身体，牙齿陷入Dean的肩头，用力地咬着他，使得Dean的屁股因此向上耸动着，指甲掐着Cas的臀肉。这让他性欲高涨得几乎感到不适。

“操， **是啊** ，Cas，”他慢吞吞地说着，嗓音浑厚粘腻，兴致高昂又恍惚，“你恨死我了。”

“我承认。”Cas确认道，向后退开，两具肉体一同摆动着。

“当然。”

“你出门的时候，Janne来了个电话。”Cas呻吟着，弓起后背，向后仰起头，暴露出脖颈。他骑着Dean的节奏越来越猛、越来越快，臀部近乎绝望地来回摆动着。

这可是Dean一直都不想听到的对话，更别说是现在。“哦……是吗？”

Cas再次前倾着脑袋，双眼对上Dean的视线，如此幽暗而危险。“他告诉了我，下一个目标是谁。”

“我们现在必须要讨论这个吗？”

Cas将整个身体覆在Dean的身上，变化着角度，转为更快、轻浅的戳刺，然后把手滑到枕头下方，一路伸向床头，直至Dean的脑袋上方。“不， **宝贝** ，”他低语着，嘴唇紧贴着Dean 的耳朵，使他的整个身体一阵颤栗。“但我认为这有必要。”

他向后坐起，再一次紧紧地完全包裹住Dean，与此同时Dean看见了他右手握着的贝雷塔418。

“是你。”

他感觉到光滑、冰冷的金属分毫不差地抵在他心脏那里纹着纹身的皮肤处，他深呼吸着，试着让自己的声音中微小的颤抖听起来不那么明显。“你打算杀了我吗，Cas？”

Castiel开始更快更激烈地摆动着臀部，用Dean的阴茎操着自己，手枪一路下滑至他的腹肌，冰冷的触感让他的肌肉紧缩着。Cas没有回答，Dean继续动作着，气喘吁吁，但出人意料的连贯——考虑到那紧热之处近乎要把他的卵蛋深深吞入。

“真有趣。因为当我出去的时候，我也接到了一个电话。一个杀了你的任务。”

Cas的回答带着喘气声，但十分迅速，“说的就像你能杀了我一样。”

“想打赌吗？”

Cas扳上扳机，把枪抵在Dean的下巴上。Dean咽了口水，枪管摩擦着他的喉结，想要反击的一时冲动飞速在他脑海里闪过，然后消失不见。

如果Cas真的想让他死，他现在就已经死了。

“是啊，我想。”他把脑袋歪向一边，丝毫没有放慢他的节奏，“目前为止我已经见过你的手段了，说真的？”他发出一阵啧啧声，悲伤地摇着头，“我不以为意。”

考虑到有一把填充好的枪蓄势待发，随意可以在一瞬间干掉他，那是一种十分冒险的行为。但现在Dean正在思考的不是即将死去；他全神贯注于活着的感觉。他计算着时间；等了几秒钟，猛地向上耸动着臀部，碾过Cas体内那个点，使他的睫毛颤抖着合上。然后，Dean抓住了机会。

利用他的重量，他迅速地把他们翻了过来。顾虑到他的致命器官，他留意着那把枪所在的位置。直到他俯视着Cas，连同那把枪一起扣住了他的手。他的手向下，伸向他的靴子，摸索着穿过那堆叠在一起的牛仔裤，拔出他藏在那里的匕首，将它抵在Cas的喉咙处。

在这几秒钟的时间内，简直令人尴尬的要死。但当他看到Cas脸上的表情时，一切都值得了。

“混账。”

Dean一路下沉着，把自己送回Cas的身体里，又深又缓，咧嘴笑看着那个男人抑制不住自己，发出了呻吟。“你说什么呢， **天使** ？”

在片刻的欢愉中，Cas保持着沉默，屋里唯一的声音就是这张廉价的床在Dean的动作下发出的嘎吱作响声。Dean向前摆动着，缓慢而平稳地戳刺着，品味着这番滋味——他知道Cas需要他更快、更用力，并且一直都需要 **更多** ，但却由于固执而一直不愿屈服，哪怕在Dean把他数天都维持在高潮边缘的情况下，也依然不会屈服。

“我可以……让你脑浆四溅在墙上……甚至在…… **操** ……你划破皮肤之前。”

“是吗？”Dean把自己的重量都压在那条压制住Cas的手臂上——对于一个带着杀了你的命令的疯子，只用一条手臂所能做到的最大程度的压制——继续着他计算好的、折磨般的节奏。Dean用刀刃抵住Cas的喉部曲线，欣赏着，一股鲜血流淌而下，在他锁骨的凹陷处汇聚成一片猩红。他着迷地看着眼前这番景象。“我可不这么认为。”

Castiel低沉地嘶吼着，呲牙咧嘴，看起来近乎狂野；狂暴得一副就要撕裂Dean喉咙的模样。如果还有什么能比此地此刻更为火辣的事情，那他不确定他是否想要知道——因为他非常确信他没有办法来承受它。

“他妈的我恨你。”

“ **你** 已经说过了。而 **我** 也说过了，你根本不恨我。因为相互憎恶的人，是不会骑到对方的老二上，然后把他们干到不省人事。”

“你从没看过Jerry Springer吗？”（注）

（注：Jerry Springer：美国知名主持人，Jerry Springer脱口秀主持人）

Dean露齿而笑，依然不慌不忙地深深抽插着。“我每天都能在你身上发现新的狗屁事情。所以告诉我……你是玫瑰、还是百合类型的女孩？”

“你是个杂种。”

“你才发现吗？我还以为你很聪明。”

“比你……聪明。”

“哦，我怎么不知道。如果你确实比我聪明，那你早就该杀了我。”

Cas的动作如此之迅速，Dean几乎都没能看到他的行动——然后一切都太晚了。匕首从他手里被砸飞，越过房间，伴随着“咔哒”一声落在了人造的木头地板上。Cas笑容疯狂，完全利用了Dean短暂的失神，借着他弹飞匕首的巧妙把戏所获得的冲力，再一次颠倒了他们的位置，身体下沉，毫不迟疑地使Dean完完全全没入他的身体。在重力的作用下，那滩血迹沿着Cas的胸口蜿蜒而下，浸没他的乳头，径直向着他的髋骨流去。Dean恨不得写首该死的诗来进行赞美。

他始终把枪顶在Dean的胸骨处，同时开始抚摸自己。在摩擦的快感中向上戳弄着，按照他想要的那样控制着节奏，来回晃动着。在Dean向上顶弄的时候向下研磨着，使两人都濒临边缘。“我……啊……我有想过。”

上帝啊，Cas看起来真他妈的美，狂乱地骑着他，手里握着枪，胸口泛起一片红色，晦暗的双眼全然注视着Dean。他差不多完美匹配了Dean曾经的每一个春梦，栩栩如生。

“ **操** ，Cas。”Dean差不多离他这辈子最棒的高潮只差几厘米远了，而Cas还在那里说话，但他努力集中精神让自己不要先射，那些话渐渐消散为白噪音。因为他可不能让那个混蛋心满意足，虽然那感觉真他妈的棒。

“长久……而……艰难的……”他的每一个词都伴随着臀部颤抖的动作逐字吐出。“老天啊操，Dean……就要……”Cas射了出来，湿热粘稠的液体喷洒在Dean的腹部上，低沉的呻吟自喉间溢出。这让Dean有短暂的一秒来沉浸于他的胜利中，然后他的世界变成一片柔和的色彩，他弓起背，被牢牢锁在Cas紧热的内里，释放在了里面。

屋里一片宁静，除了他们粗粝的喘息声和沉重的呼吸声。在他们冷却下来之后，专注于让自己的肺吸入更多的空气。

最终，Dean打破了这份平静。“你 **有想过** ？那到底是什么意思？”

Cas叹了口气，异常不雅观地以一种笨拙的动作从Dean身上爬下，倒在他身边的床上，气喘吁吁，一副被操透了的模样，依然把凶器握在手里，他看起来不能更完美。那个杂种又等了几秒钟，让他们彼此的呼吸都听起来恢复到正常节奏。他翻了个身，Dean听到了保险的喀哒声，和手枪被放到床头柜的咔哒声。然后Cas转回身，面对着Dean，嘴角翘起的微笑使他迷人的脸庞显出一丝优雅，看起来年轻了几岁。

“意思是我有想过，你这该死的呆子。但是后来我改变主意了。”

Dean无视了那份侮辱。“为什么？”

Cas对着他眨眨眼睛，露出疑惑的表情，就好像他无法相信，问题的答案不能更明显一样。“如果我杀了你，还有谁能在玩Uno的时候输给我呢？”

“哦，日你。”

**Fin**


End file.
